


Confession

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-17
Updated: 2002-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark confesses a truth that Lex already knew.  No smut just angst.  PG rating.  May be archived anywhere.  I don't own the boys, I just love them muchly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

## Confession

by Shelly

[]()

* * *

Clark confesses a truth that Lex already knew. No smut just angst. PG rating. May be archived anywhere. I don't own the boys, I just love them muchly. 

**CONFESSION**

* * *

Lex hadn't really been surprised by Martha Kent's phone call. Had seen, for himself, how Clark had fallen into a funk. For a time Lex had felt guilty about it, wondering if he was the cause. He knew that he had come close to messing up his friendship with Clark after confronting him about having hit him on the bridge. But then Lex had decided that it was unlikely that Clark would be depressed over a rough patch in their friendship. They could move past it easy enough. It had to be something else that was bothering Clark. According to Martha, her son wouldn't talk to either her or his father. Knowing how close Clark was to his parents, that did surprise Lex some. Then again Clark was a teenager and teens tended to pull away from their moms and dads. Every generation had it's own generation gap. Lex could attest to that, given his own relationship with his dad. But that was a thought for another day. Right now Lex was concerned about Clark. He pulled into the long driveway and parked in front of the farm house. Martha Kent came out to greet him. 

"Thank you for coming, Lex," she offered in greeting. 

He smiled and nodded. "You're welcome, although I haven't done anything yet. Is Clark in the barn?" 

Martha sighed. "Where else?" Of late her son practically lived there and Martha was beginning to regret that Jonathan had ever built the damn loft. "He doesn't know I called you," Martha stated. 

"Probably a good idea," Lex replied. "Just so you know, I'm going to try and get Clark to go for a drive with me. So we may be gone for a while. I'll call if we're going to be too long." 

"That's fine," Martha said. She would be grateful for anything that Lex could do. Even before finding out that he was an Alien, Clark had had alot of emotional baggage to carry around. Then the thing with Eric happened, with the boy inheriting Clark's powers for a while and abusing them. Clark had handled things, as he always did, but this time it seemed to wear him down. He wouldn't talk to her about it. Wouldn't say much of anything at all. It scared Martha and she was desperate to get her son back to as _normal_ as he possibly could be. Instinct told her that Lex was the one person who might have a shot at giving he what she wanted. "Drive careful," Martha called over her shoulder, as she headed back to the house. 

Lex waved then headed for the barn. Climbed the stairs and found Clark stretched out on a couch. Something new. He was sound asleep and Lex hesitated to wake him. Stood for a moment just admiring the boy. How young and pure and beautiful Clark was. Something Lex had never been, nor ever would be. Swallowing a sigh, Lex reached out and brushed his fingertips over Clark's soft hair. Felt the boy stir at his touch and pulled back. Smiled as jade eyes opened and looked at him. "Hey, Clark," Lex said. 

Clark sat up slowly, rubbing a fist into his eyes to clear the sleep out of them. "Lex," he replied. "What are you doing here?" Not that Clark wasn't glad to see him. He was just surprised. And not really feeling up to company. 

"I came to take you for a drive," Lex stated. "I'm trying out a new car I'm thinking of purchasing. A red Ferrari." 

"Red?" Clark echoed, then he smirked. "Somehow I can't picture you in a red car, Lex." 

Lex shrugged. "Not my usual style," he allowed. "But in the past year I've developed a...fondness...for red." Did not explain the inuendo and was glad that Clark didn't catch on. It wasn't that Clark was dense, he just used the ideal that _oblivion is bliss_ to deal with things. Clark's way of protecting himself emotionally. If he was oblivious to something, then he didn't have to deal with it. Lex understood, but he also knew that in the end, if Clark didn't deal, he would have a melt down. It was already starting and Lex wanted to nip it in the bud, so to speak. 

Clark rose from the couch, feeling a bit unsteady on his feet. "You really came over to take me for a drive?" he asked. 

"I really did," Lex confirmed. And it was nice that it was the truth. "Ready to go? And don't even think about say no, Clark," Lex cautioned. "I'll drag you out of here if I have to." 

"You and what army?" Clark shot back, but he was teasing, mostly, and it felt good to do so. 

Lex plucked his cell phone from his pocket. "My _army_ is just a phone call away, Clark. Now shake a leg and lets hit the road." 

Clark sighed and reached for his denim jacket, shrugging it on. "Lead on, MacDuff," he quoted. And even though Clark would have rather stayed home to sleep, because he didn't have to think or feel when he was sleeping, a part of him was glad Lex had come. Clark knew he needed to talk. To make sense of the chaotic tangle of thoughts and emotions in his head. And Lex might be the one person who would understand. And forgive. 

"Don't start quoting at me, Clark," Lex warned as he headed for the stairs. "In a war of the quotes, you know I"m going to win." 

"It's all about winning to you, isn't it, Lex?" Clark stated as he followed Lex outside. Heard Lex make a response but didn't hear it for just then, Clark caught sight of the Ferrari. "Wow..." He whispered. 

Lex chuckled and opened the passenger door, gesturing for Clark to get it. "Just don't drool on it," he requested. 

Clark slid into the car and was amused to discover his legs fit. Thoughtfully, Lex had pushed the seat all the way back. "Cool car," Clark said, as Lex slid behind the wheel. 

"You can drive it home," Lex stated, then he started the engine and they were on their way. 

"Where are we going?" Clark asked a few minutes later. Even the thought of driving a Ferrari couldn't cheer him up. 

Lex glanced at Clark and smiled. "You'll see." He let silence fall between them, knowing that Clark didn't want to talk. And that was okay with Lex. For now. And silence between him and Clark was seldom uncomfortable, and he relished that fact. So Lex focused his attention on driving, yet was completely aware of Clark's presence. Of the way the big body was taut with tension. Of how Clark's misery seemed almost tangible. It worried Lex. Finally he caught sight of their destination and he eased up on the gas pedal. "We're here," Lex proclaimed as the car rolled to a stop. 

Clark looked at Lex. "The bridge," he said, but the question and curiosity were there. 

"This is where we first met, Clark," Lex replied as he exited the car. Watched Clark step out then he continued. "This is where I died and where you gave me a second chance at life. This place is very symbolic to me." 

"In what way?" Clark asked, always curious to learn more about Lex. 

Lex smiled as he led Clark onto the bridge itself. "I learned alot about truth here, Clark," he stated. "We all have secrets and everyone lies. It's human nature. But what I learned here was how to tell the difference between the lies we tell to protect ourselves versus the lies we tell to protect others. Because there are lies we tell when we want people to believe one thing or another about us. And there is always truth in those lies. Sometimes we can't accept the truth about ourselves, so we tell the lie and accept that as truth. We need it to be truth. We don't do it to hurt anyone, Clark. We just do it to protect ourselves. Survival instinct." As he spoke Lex watched his young friend closely. Watched Clark absorb everything that he was saying. Saw pain and fear and hope shining in the beautiful eyes. Taking a chance, Lex whispered, "Talk to me, Clark. Tell me what's wrong." 

Clark swallowed a sudden lump in his throat and looked at Lex. His lips parted and the _truth_ tumbled out. "I can't stop thinking about Eric. About what he did when he had powers. How afraid people were. He was a freak, Lex." There, he'd said it and Clark felt as if the world was a rug beneath his feet which might suddenly be yanked out from under him. 

"You're not Eric," Lex said softly. 

"Sometimes..I feel like him," Clark replied. He felt himself trembling. Waiting for the inevitable. The end of whatever the something special was between them. "In my own way I am a freak, Lex." This was as close to the raw truth as Clark could get. 

Lex smiled and nodded. "In my own way...so am I." 

Clark shook his head. "That's different." 

"Why?" Lex prompted. 

"Because...you did hit me at sixty miles and hour, Lex," Clark blurted out. He couldn't look at Lex now. Couldn't see that truth. So he simply closed his eyes and waited. 

Lex felt a sense of relief wash over him. Reaching out he touched Clark on the shoulder and felt the boy flinch, as if expecting a blow. "I know," he whispered. 

Clark's eyes flew open. He looked at Lex and saw acceptance. Should have been surprised, yet somehow he wasn't. "It's my fault you're bald, Lex. And that Lana's an orphan." Clark realized it was confession time. "It's my fault that Eric and Tina and Greg and so many others in Smallville have turned into freaks." Hot tears burned in Clark's eyes and he blinked them back. 

"No!" Lex said sharply, one hand lifting so fingertips could brush away the lone tear that rolled down Clark's face. "I don't believe that," he said firmly. 

"It's true," Clark replied, almost choking on a sob. He pulled away from Lex and meant to leave, but a wave of dizziness hit him like a sledgehammer and Clark's knees buckled. He looked up to see Lex standing before him, holding a glowing chunk of meteor rock in one hand. 

Lex studied Clark, seeing the pain that twisted the beautiful features. Saw how pale Clark became, skin sheened with sweat and how his veins turned a mottled gray. Nodding to himself, Lex tucked the rock into his pocket and knelt down beside the boy. It was time for his own confession. Time for them both to learn the truth, and accept it. 

Clark felt fingers curl in his hair as Lex cradled him against his chest. "Please...Lex.." Clark whispered, not sure what he was asking. Not sure that it mattered. He trusted Lex to know. 

"Shhhh..." Lex breathed, then he silenced further words with a kiss. Pure and gentle and perfect. "It's okay, Clark," Lex said, as he rocked the boy soothingly. He felt Clark snuggle into him, trusting him to ease the pain. Lips curving into a smile of satisfaction even as serenity settled upon him like a mantle, Lex whispered, "I'm going to save you." 


End file.
